


春晓的梦想

by soulmate328



Category: Fevre Dream - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't mind about the historical details, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thirteen years on Fevre Dream, i suck at them, minor Joshua York/Cynthia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 约克与朱利安，白王与黑王，以及他们在热夜之梦号上的十三年。
Relationships: Damon Julian/Joshua York
Kudos: 1





	春晓的梦想

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Dream of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647850) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



> #我来了，我居然真的在这个北极圈产粮了  
> #我也没想到居然写了这么多  
> #马丁大爷你看我的标题都在催更你不要坑啊  
> #cp约克/朱利安，有互攻，注意避雷

在热夜之梦号上的日子远没有从前的奢侈。没有人抱怨，在场的黑夜之子中没有一个是未曾经历过苦难的，如今他们有足够舒适的房间，有遮挡阳光的居所，有坏脾气比利带来的食物，有茂盛的植物为他们提供掩护。自从再次征服了约书亚·约克，丹蒙·朱利安就极少露面，仿佛那场胜利没有给他带来丝毫喜悦。即便如此，他的强大依然沉重地盘旋在所有人的上方，像暴雨之前的阴云。

约书亚·约克本人却仿佛没有受到朱利安的影响。他用了几个星期时间接受他的第二次失败，然后又投入到了永无止尽的工作之中，好像他的体内有着用不完的精力。瓦莱丽和让死后，约克成了一行人中最年轻的那个，甚至比辛西娅还要小。在朱利安沉眠于他的舱室中时，约克总是在出谋划策，其他人总是能看见他那苍白的身影在清理船舱，搭建制作药酒的设备，读书学习，与投靠他的部下讨论今后的打算，丝毫不顾及朱利安才是血族主宰的事实。他甚至开始学习烹饪，尝试用比利带回来的材料为众人烹制餐食。他学得很快，大约一年后他做出的菜肴就足以称得上美味，虽然还远远比不上朱利安初登船那一晚老托比精心准备的盛宴。当然，他已经没有身为船长那时的神气和自信，如今他始终带着谨慎，神情中始终带着抹不去的沮丧和失落，但他没有沉迷于失败，而是用工作催促自己继续前进。

约克也十分喜爱在餐桌上说话。他并不区分哪些人属于自己，哪些人属于朱利安，不管对方对他的态度如何，他都会试图挑起话题。他询问每个人在哪里出生，多大年龄，都去过哪些国家，在哪里见过同族。他对那些比他年长许多的尤为感兴趣，常常向他们请教有关历史方面的知识，也对古老时代的黑夜之子与白昼之子们的生活习俗十分好奇。

朱利安从不参与到这些谈话中，尽管所有人都能感受到他周身散发出的不满，让他们说话时总会带上一丝紧张。约克当然能察觉到，但他从不让恐惧阻止他开口说话。朱利安也没有阻止过他。

一天夜晚，他们正享用着约克亲手制作的食物——简单可口的法国菜——阿曼德正兴致勃勃地和约克讲述着路易十四统治时的凡尔赛宫，讲述他是怎样通过参加那些华丽的晚宴来引诱美丽的贵族小姐，西蒙偶尔插嘴几句关于哈布斯堡家族的人长得不错血的味道却欠佳的评价，然后又谈到法国的历史，谈到那块地方以前是罗马的行省时，柯特突然插嘴说：“朱利安见过罗马。他曾亲眼看着罗马化作尘埃。”

大厅突然安静了下来。仅仅是提起那个名字就足以让所有人心情跌入谷底。柯特说这话的目的原本是在炫耀朱利安的长寿与强大，并对人类文明的短命表示不屑，但朱利安向他投去的笑容并不显得欣慰：“是的，柯特。”

他们尴尬地沉默了几秒，柯特看着朱利安冰冷的眸子不知所措。然后约克突然开口说道：“跟我们讲讲罗马吧，丹蒙。”

辛西娅轻轻吸了一口气，西蒙紧张地注视着朱利安，雷蒙德则向约克投来一个警告的眼神。但约克没有停下：“罗马城是什么模样？屋大维真的像苏埃托尼乌斯描述的那样英俊吗？你那时是怎么生活的？你身边有哪些族人，追随你的人多吗？你还记得怎么说拉丁语，或希腊语吗？”

朱利安盯着约克，一动不动，好像没有听懂他说的话。约克回望着他，并非挑战的注视，只是等待着他的回答。

许久，朱利安放下刀叉，一言不发地回了自己的舱室。

米歇尔劝约克不要再挑衅朱利安，否则可能会导致下场凄惨，但约克像是被打开了什么开关，开始每天都询问朱利安不同的问题。从维京的掠夺者、罗马的皇帝和诺夫哥罗德的大公，问到中世纪的王爵、阿拉伯的苏丹、俄国的沙皇，那些古老的国度和城市究竟是怎样的风景，黑夜的子民又是怎样在不同的文明中求生。他甚至询问朱利安那些东方国度的事情，问他是否也在那些地方生活过。约克也问美国，问朱利安是如何带着子民们在异端审判的浪潮中生存，问他在独立战争期间是否有许多族人死去。

朱利安从未回答过这些问题，并且约克的坚持让他愈发躁动，每每听见约克的提问，那双黑眸便会像燃烧的煤炭一样不安地闪烁。

这样的情况持续了一个月左右之后，坏脾气比利给朱利安带来了新的猎物。彼时南北战争尚未爆发，比利卖掉了一些船上的银器，带回来一个漂亮的黑人女孩，她被生锈的阴森大船与苍白的黑夜之子吓得哭泣不止。朱利安召集所有人来到大厅享用盛宴，约克与他的人则站在一旁看着，神色冰冷。

“她多么美啊，约书亚。”朱利安摩挲着她的脸，“你不想品尝她的甜美吗？”

朱利安的语气温柔而醇厚，但女孩没有因此得到安慰。这里不是原先体面的庄园，女孩清楚地意识到自己并不是仅仅换了个主人，而是要迎接比那更加悲惨的命运。她跪倒在地嚎啕大哭，坏脾气比利用鞭子抽打她让她安静，但这无济于事。他们中的一部分被那凄惨的哭声弄得心烦意乱，一部分因为不忍而转过头去。朱利安似乎也对女孩的反应不太满意，但就在这时，约克走上前去，扶起女孩，抚摸着她的头发。

“我很抱歉，孩子。我很抱歉。”他悲伤地说，“你叫什么名字？”

女孩擦着眼泪，勉强挤出一句：“安娜。”

“安娜，没事的。一切都会好起来的。”

约克拉着安娜走到大厅的角落，坐在台阶上。他打开一个木制的盒子，从里面拿出了一把吉他。没人知道那东西是什么时候在那儿的，也没几个人知道约克什么时候学会了弹吉他，但约克弹拨着琴弦，开始吟唱一首俄语民谣。

所有人都呆住了。约克的声音低沉优美，仿佛能够在耳廓中滚动摩擦，每一下弹舌都能撩拨心弦。他吟唱的旋律悲伤又凄凉，唤醒了黑夜之子们血脉中对北方风雪的记忆。他的歌声像西伯利亚的荒凉平原，像积雪的松树和岩石，却有种说不出的平静。奴隶女孩不知不觉停止了哭泣，只是着迷地注视着那昏暗灯光下的苍白男人。

“比利。”朱利安唤道，声音轻柔，那一缕寒意却能渗透入骨。

无需再多的指示，比利抓过女孩，用小刀割开了她的手腕。女孩再次惊叫起来，向约克伸手求救，但她纤细的手腕被朱利安握住，他低头吮吸她的血液。约克的歌声一顿，他的灰眸中盛满愧疚、恐惧与愤怒，但他继续唱了下去，始终没有把视线从女孩的眼睛上移开。朱利安扶着女孩，让雷蒙德、柯特和他其余的追随者依次啜饮女孩的血液。西蒙站到约克身旁，用他略微沙哑的嗓音与他和声，紧接着是辛西娅和米歇尔那空灵的女声。约克一遍又一遍地唱着，当那女孩失去意识后，他将视线转向朱利安，注视着他直到女孩的血液彻底干涸。

女孩扑通一声倒在地上。约克摁住琴弦，歌声戛然而止。

“约书亚。”月光透过窗户洒进大厅，和朱利安的声音一样甜美，“你手上的东西。把它拿来。”

约克的眼角一跳，但他没有反抗，走上前将吉他交到朱利安手中。朱利安拿着它来到壁炉边，将它扔进火中。

“看来我们的白王确实拥有魔法。”朱利安笑道，眼底有一丝轻蔑，“只是用学得不怎么好的斯拉夫语唱一首歌，就能消除牲畜的恐惧。”

“那是俄语，只是斯拉夫语的一个分支。”约克说道，“最初的斯拉夫语现在叫古斯拉夫语了，丹蒙。”

朱利安的笑容一点一点地消失。约克看着壁炉中燃烧的吉他，又看着地上女孩的尸体，眼中流下悲恸的泪水。见此，朱利安的笑容又回到了他俊美的脸上，他向约克伸出手，指尖接住那滑落的泪珠：“美丽的约书亚，你是在为牲畜悲伤，还是在为你的木头玩具悲伤？不管哪样，听起来都不值得。”

“当然是为了我的吉他悲伤。”约克扬起头，脸上泪痕未干，双眼却炯炯有神，“留给你和你的暴行的只有愤怒。”

话音刚落，他便向朱利安发起了又一次的较量，银灰的眸子与漆黑的眸子碰撞，无形的力量在空气中交锋。朱利安像一尊雕像般巍然不动，而约克颤抖挣扎着，最终还是一如既往地败下阵来。朱利安递给他一把小刀，将一只酒杯举到他面前，约克切开自己的手腕，将鲜血注满酒杯。朱利安如品尝美酒般摇晃着酒杯，一饮而尽。

“谁是血族主宰，约书亚？”

“你，丹蒙。”约克低着头答道。

“很好。”朱利安露出满足的微笑，转身离开。

连续数天，朱利安命令约克向他献上血液，表示屈服，约克也连续数天挑战了朱利安，连续数天惨败。他的面容变得比往常还要苍白，他浅金的头发也失去了光泽，在月光下看起来像是枯骨般的白。他虚弱得无心进食，也没有力气在餐桌上发起热烈的谈话与讨论。为了修养身体他暂停了他的工作，整晚整晚地在热夜之梦号上游荡，抚摸过她的每一寸木材与白银，累了就坐在椅子上阅读报纸。

“我想……”那之后的第七天，他兴致缺缺地看着面前的食物，突然说道，“我想带些白昼的子民过来。”

所有人都睁大了眼睛看着他，以为自己听错了。“你疯了吗，约克！”雷蒙德向他低低地咆哮。

“我希望能维修一下热夜之梦号。”约克继续说着，眼神涣散，声音愈发沙哑，“这是马什船长和我的船。我们总有一天会开着她，在密西西比河上赶超日蚀号。”

朱利安抿了一口葡萄酒：“不行。”

“我知道，这已经不可能了。”约克扯出一个苦笑，“日蚀号已经不复存在了。”

“可怜的约书亚，为了一个牲口伤心难过。”朱利安摇了摇头，“你还是太年轻了，约书亚。总有一天你会明白，他们的生命对我们来说无关紧要。他们创造的一切都会消失，而我们永恒不灭。”

“终将消失的白昼之子遍布世界，在他们自己的城市里繁荣昌盛。永恒不灭的我们用两只手都能数得过来，坐在废墟里吃着白昼之子吃剩下的食物。”约克直起腰，“丹蒙，你真的看不见这一切吗？”

“约书亚，你太渴望成为他们的一员了。我们不是牲口。”

“与他们不同并不意味着我们非要像野兽一样活着。”约克靠回椅背上，“我想去看看马什船长。只是看看。战争就要爆发了，我很担心他。”

“没有我的命令，任何人不许擅自离开。”朱利安说道。

约克站了起来，向朱利安微微鞠躬：“我可以离席吗？”

朱利安注视着那淡金的发顶，片刻后才说：“允许。”

战争爆发之后，他们又有部分成员死去，原本还有一点作用的种植园如今被彻底烧毁，他们全部都住在了船上。约克回收了所有的尸体，解剖并记录他的发现。死于子弹穿脑的卡拉的尸体是最为完整的，但约克在菲利普和亚兰的尸体上花了最长的时间。不仅仅是因为他们是男性而他从未解剖过他们族的男性，更因为他们是被太阳暴晒而死。约克取下他们的皮肤，不断地观察及实验，希望能够找出夜之子民惧怕阳光的原因。

朱利安对他们的死毫无波澜，甚至在有些时候在他们死后几天才得到消息。但约克开始解剖的第二天晚上，他就突然出现在了他的临时实验室门口。一定是比利告诉了他，约克心想。

“你在做什么，约书亚。”朱利安问道，目光只是短暂地扫过那些扭曲变形的尸体。

“解剖。我想要知道更多有关我们身体的知识。”约克直起腰，坦白地说道，“就像我跟你说的那样，我希望有一天能够让黑夜的子民征服阳光。”

“约书亚，约书亚。”朱利安把手搭在他肩上，仿佛在笑一个孩子的幼稚，“你什么时候才能停止恐惧？那些牲口可以轻易地被操控，为我们所用。他们作为低贱弱小的种族，总是渴望着永生与强大，不管在哪个时代都是如此。看看比利吧。没有他我们该怎么办呢？”

“活下来的只是你而已，丹蒙。这么多年来，你身边的族人已经轮换了多少次？无数的同族被杀死，被赶到阳光下凄惨地死去，可你毫不在乎。你只在乎你自己。我受够了你的自大，丹蒙！”约克越说越是气愤，转过头去不再看他，“白昼的子民可以用火焰照亮暗夜，但我们无法用黑布罩住太阳。如果我们在一天中有一半的时间都寸步难行，我们永远没办法保护好自己，更别提建立属于我们的城市。如果你想永远只做条寄生虫，享受他人的劳动成果，那就随便你吧，丹蒙！”

话音刚落，约克就感觉自己骤然没了呼吸，脚下也失去了平衡。朱利安的手指像钢筋一样箍住了他的脖子，用约克难以想象的巨大力量将他摁到了墙上。他确信自己听到了身后墙壁传来的开裂声，以及自己体内骨头断裂的声音。黑夜之子的血液中氧气充足，因此窒息对于他们来说没有那么致命，但朱利安的力气是那么大，约克觉得自己的头就这样被拧掉也没什么好意外的。

许久，那些手指放开了他，转而用锋利的指尖划开他的衣领。朱利安托着他的后脑，倾身咬在约克苍白的脖颈上，缓慢而优雅的动作像是将爱人拉入一个深沉的吻。约克深深地呼吸着，因为大量的失血感到晕眩，不知不觉中伸手抓住了朱利安的肩膀，宛如轻柔的拥抱。

在约克觉得自己要就此昏厥过去的时候，朱利安的牙齿放开了他，那双漆黑的眸子直视着他的脸庞。月光丝丝缕缕地从敞开的舱门洒入，给朱利安乌黑秀美的卷发镀上一层白银。他的面容比米开朗基罗的雕像更为俊美而忧郁，像是拜伦笔下那些孤傲浪漫的英雄。他的眼睛是闪烁着火化的燧石，他的下颌高傲而锋利，他的唇边还残留着一点猩红。约克的血。

“谁是血族主宰，约书亚？”

“你，丹蒙。”约克回答，但这次却并非出于恐惧，而是因为着迷，他注视着朱利安的灰眸并未盛满屈辱，而是在虚弱中燃起朝气蓬勃的渴望和觊觎。他被年长者的美丽迷得几乎神魂颠倒，他无法移开视线，他看到朱利安因为感受到了他的欲望而惊讶地嘴唇微张，一丝血迹顺着嘴角流下，带着血液甜美的气息吹拂在他的脸上。约克想要攫取那双唇，想要在朱利安口中品尝他自己的血液，想要肆意地抚摸那被西装勾勒出诱人线条的身体，听到那历经千年岁月的血族主宰用甜美低沉的声音发出不受控制的呻吟。他们还保持着原先的姿势，就这样没有挑战意味地注视着对方，任由他们之间无形的线被拉得紧绷。

约克一点点凑近，像是想要吮去朱利安嘴角的血液，而朱利安没有退开，只是站在那里，神色一片空白。他一定从没经历过这种事，约克想，他想要征服，却换来了欲望。

他几乎就要吻住朱利安了，直到约克看着那一缕猩红，脑中又闪过了他的女仆临死前的眼神，还有他杀死的那对情侣绝望的反抗。厌恶和愧疚席卷了他的全身，他意识到自己被血液勾起了一丝猩红饥渴。约克眼中的欲望彻底消失了，他推开了朱利安，跌跌撞撞地走到书桌旁，拿起事先备好的药酒给自己灌了一大口。

等他觉得自己冷静了下来，约克转身面向朱利安，温顺地微微低着头：“我冒犯了你，丹蒙。我很抱歉。”

朱利安的目光冷得像黑曜石。他一言不发，大步流星地离开了约克的实验室。

战争期间，约克深居浅出，而朱利安却仿佛从梦中苏醒，一连数次带领着追随者到附近的城镇捕食。朱利安常常在狩猎归来时发现约克在静静地读书，抑或是弹奏着大厅里的钢琴。浪漫悲愤的贝多芬是他的最爱。有些时候朱利安会驻足聆听，抑或是不经意地走过约克的身边，大衣的衣摆轻轻擦过他的手肘，像是一阵漆黑的微风。

四年对他们来说转瞬即逝，战争结束，汽船被铁路取代，热夜之梦号继续生锈腐烂，约克也变得愈发忧郁。他没有再提起阿布纳·马什，但对他来说，破败的汽船无时无刻不在提醒他从前的美丽与辉煌，提醒着他是马什船长的缺席导致了这一切。比利带来的受害者不再有曾经的质量，奴隶已经不复存在，他只能诱拐他能诱拐到的任何人前来满足朱利安的胃口，而朱利安的心情也因此而阴沉，他像被困的野兽一样预感到了生存的危机，言行举止愈发专断且残暴。这一切都让约克愈加消沉，觉得自己的梦想遥不可及。西蒙和辛西娅会鼓励他，而他也尽可能地打起精神，继续制作着他的药酒，深入他的研究。

朱利安不再每晚来到大厅里用餐，很快剩余的人们也不再聚餐，三三两两地散居在船上。约克对这种情况感到担忧——血族主宰的冷漠导致了族群的不团结。他试图改变这种状况，于是某天晚上他用眼神逼退雷蒙德与柯特，走进了朱利安的房门。

朱利安坐在高椅中，沐浴着黑暗，手里端着一杯白兰地。他向约克的方向微微侧过头：“什么事，约书亚？”

约克在他身前单膝跪地，他的白西装在一片黑暗的舱室中闪闪发亮：“出来见见大家吧，丹蒙。他们不安又恐惧。”

“他们不知道我在这里吗？”

“当然知道。他们也知道即使他们死去，对你来说也无关紧要。这是不对的，丹蒙。”约克犹豫了一瞬，握住了朱利安的一只手，“你是血族主宰，理应保护你的臣民。”

“我是血族主宰，约书亚。”朱利安把他的手挪开，“我能随心所欲。我喜欢你的这间舱室，约书亚，它让我感到舒适，不愿离开。”

约克站起身，从书架上挑了一本书，拉过一把椅子坐在朱利安对面：“那我就待在这里。”

朱利安的眼中闪过不快，他张口似乎是想要命令他离开，但目光却被他手中的书所吸引，歪了歪头。

“那本书，我经常见你读它。它对你来说很特别吗？”

约克愣了几秒才反应过来。朱利安从没问过他这样的问题。

“这是《弗兰肯斯坦：现代普罗米修斯》，”他试探着答道，“作者是玛丽·雪莱夫人，她是我的朋友。曾是。”

“啊，”朱利安喝干白兰地，放下酒杯，“看来你对牲口的感情有着历史渊源，约书亚。”

约克低头看着手中的书本，不知该如何反应。朱利安的挑衅在这本书对他的意义面前显得那么空洞。

他是通过拜伦认识了雪莱夫妻。在那个大诗人之间著名的鬼故事之夜，他也是聚会的一员。他们几人相约在乡下游玩，却遇上了连日的暴雨，被锁在家中无所事事，于是围成一圈各自讲述自己的鬼故事，比较谁的故事更加恐怖。约克用自己的早年经历拼凑出了一个充满鲜血和撕裂的故事（并理所应当地与波里道利医生的故事《吸血鬼》有几分相似），但即使做到这种程度，他的故事也不及玛丽·雪莱的故事可怕。当然，在那个夜晚通过她的口讲述的《弗兰肯斯坦》还不是最终小说的模样（毕竟她为了赢得比赛刻意增添了恐怖感），但已经在约克心中留下了深刻的印象。

不管是在她去世前还是去世后，约克都反复阅读了《弗兰肯斯坦》。他热爱其中的怪异想象和超前思想，却也被其中探索未知者遭遇的种种不幸而感到悲伤而沮丧。他就是这么个探索未知道路的人，因此他读了小说之后，常常害怕自己会像罗伯特·沃尔顿船长一样困于极北的寒冰之中不得不无功而返，害怕自己会像维克多·弗兰肯斯坦那样自食其果、后悔莫及，更害怕自己终有一天会像‘那生物’一样放弃对幸福与和谐的追求，转而去破坏一切美丽的事物，一如黑夜之子矛盾的天性。这本小说令他深思，令他着迷也令他畏惧。他每读完一遍就很长一段时间不敢再看，转而向拜伦浪漫的诗句寻求慰藉，却总会不禁再次拿起《弗兰肯斯坦》，细品那些优美却令他心惊胆战的文字。

从某种层面上来说，这本书对他的意义或许很像丹蒙·朱利安。

朱利安那晚没有离开舱室，却也没再赶走约克。期间比利把一个妓|女献给了朱利安，她虽然浓妆艳抹，却丝毫没有朱利安喜爱的那种美丽，因此他干净利落地咬开了她的脖子。妓|女惊恐的挣扎让约克不忍，比利更是让他烦躁。比利已经彻底成了食人狂，他枯槁癫狂的模样比任何事物都更能体现朱利安身上那属于人类的邪恶。约克看着比利，心想或许玛丽·雪莱笔下的‘那生物’就是这副人不人鬼不鬼的样子，只不过身形是高大而不是萎缩，心灵则一样扭曲而痛苦。

在那之后的几天约克都会来到朱利安的舱室，希望他能露面凝聚起涣散的人心，朱利安总是拒绝，而约克也就顺势留下。直到有一天他对朱利安的淡漠心灰意冷，一边斥责朱利安的自大和愚蠢，一边又对朱利安的模样流露出怜悯之情。他的怜悯比他的控诉更加引燃了朱利安的怒火，血族主宰低声令他退下，约克咒骂了一句，反而直视着朱利安，又一次发起了他的挑战。

结果依旧是落败，但绝望让约克更加歇斯底里，在朱利安走过来向跪倒的他领受血液的时候，他突然站了起来，一拳打在朱利安下巴上。朱利安没有料到他还有斗志，踉跄着后退了几步，约克追了过去，抓着朱利安的衣领将他按在床上。

“你这个冷酷无情的野兽，”约克愤怒地呲着牙，“这个世界上还能有人比你还要懒惰吗？如果你想活着，就给我活得像样一点，如果你想死，就干净利落地告诉我，我会满足你！我们每个人都要做出天杀的选择，朱利安。就这样坐在废墟里无所事事，幻想屁股下面的是个天杀的王座，还是接受我们现在已经快要灭亡的事实。醒醒吧，朱利安！那些由我们主宰的古老日子已经过去了，现在我们快要灭亡了！”

朱利安回过了神来，轻易地制服了约克。他的双眼像深不见底的黑洞。

“你对主宰又知道什么，约书亚·约克？你觉得牲口主宰了世界，把我们逼得退无可退吗？你比你想象的还要跟他们相似。皇帝、国王、总统，所有的头衔不过是他们脑中幻想的概念。不管是贵族还是奴隶，他们的生命都是一样的脆弱，对我们来说别无二致。他们的国境和领土对我们来说毫无意义，我们随处可去。他们的死亡和繁殖一样容易。他们轻易地就会被欺骗，被操控。你从未操控过任何牲口，对吗，约书亚？你对主宰一无所知。你不过是个在牲口中长大的孩子，迫切地想要博得他们的认同。”

“我都计划好了！”约克用尽全力挣脱，绝望地在已经散发出破败气味的舱室里来回踱步，“等我找到了足够的族人，我们就往北航行，去加拿大或北欧或西伯利亚的北岸，找个有洋流经过的海边地址建城，既可以远离白昼的子民，也能通过港口和他们的世界保持联系。那里一年有一半的时间昼短夜长，即使有阳光也十分脆弱，我们可以尽情地在大地上行走劳作，建立属于我们自己的文化……在冬天，森林里会有雾凇出现，就好像树上开满了白花……还有极光！你知道吗，丹蒙，在特定的时候，那里的天空会有五颜六色的光……”

“啊，预言中的白王，带领着黑夜的子民去往他们的应许之地，定居在没有太阳的海边城市。”朱利安的声音带着冰冷的嘲讽，“然而你只不过是个失败者，脆弱得不堪一击，不配成为血族主宰。”

“不，丹蒙，我击败过你。”约克大步走到朱利安面前，目光坚定，“总有一天我会再次击败你，从你的手中夺回我的子民们。总有一天，丹蒙。”

“或许吧，”朱利安抓住约克的头发，将他甩到床上，“现在，你要向我臣服。”

那是一次完全出乎了约克的意料的经验。他从未感受过人类的情欲，以为他的种族除了在男女一起猎杀的时候就不存在这种肉体的冲动，但朱利安对他做的事情颠覆了他的认知。那修长的手指撕开他的衣服，抚过他的身体上一些特定的部位，他就开始颤抖喘息起来。热气蒸腾的欲望之中，约克想起自己解剖得来的那些观察成果，想起朱利安抚摸的部位对应的器官。它们一定都跟繁衍的本能有关……朱利安一定早就对他们种族的身体了如指掌，约克想，自己的研究或许在他看来就像牙牙学语那样滑稽。

朱利安的指尖切开他的手腕，拉到嘴边吸吮他的血液，期间他们的视线一刻也不曾断开。“谁是血族主宰，约书亚？”吸饱约克的血液之后，朱利安问道。

“你，丹蒙。”约克回答，但不同的是，这一次他吻了上去。

约克学着朱利安在他身上的那些部位抚摸着，但却意外地发现不起作用。朱利安抓住他的手，引导着他摸向其他的地方。“记住，约书亚，每个人的部位都不相同。”他说着，把约克的手掌放在他微微突出的盆骨上，而后轻轻一颤，“剩下的由你自己找到。”

于是约克摸遍了朱利安的每一寸皮肤，寻找那些激发他欲望的地方，从喉结到肚脐，从蝴蝶骨到后腰。朱利安在他耳边湿润地喘息着，直到他两腿间的性器变得跟约克的一样炽热沉重，朱利安才抓过他的手摁在他头顶，下身一挺进入了他。

他们没有任何准备，也不需要准备，这种程度的疼痛对他们来说不值一提，反而更加令人情绪高涨。朱利安放开了约克，双手撑在他身体两侧，缓慢而坚定地移动着。他显然有过许多经验——毕竟有传闻说雷蒙德是他的亲生儿子——因此朱利安耐心而稳重，但约克从未有过这样的经历。他只觉得体内燃起了一团火，跟暴躁无情的日光不同，那团火是热情的，兴奋的，让他欲罢不能。他的四肢紧紧缠上朱利安的身体，咬住自己的手腕不让自己发出那令他羞耻难耐的声音，在浪潮般冲刷着身体的快感面前不知所措。那双灰眸失去了往日的神采，变得像密西西比河上的雾气般朦胧。

朱利安拿开他的手，额头抵上他的额头：“叫出来，约书亚……让其他人听见，让他们知道你已经属于我。”

他的动作逐渐加快，让约克更加不能自已，身体迎合着朱利安的动作寻求欢愉。朱利安灼热的欲望总是能精确无误地撞击到他体内的最有感觉的某一点，把一阵阵热潮送上他的脊椎，令他浑身发抖。他感到自己被彻底地打开，用最脆弱紧绷的内里接纳着朱利安的侵犯。他的身体狂喜混杂着耻辱，约克着迷地看着如漆黑的野兽般伏在自己身上的朱利安，手指插进那头乌黑的卷发里，仰头忘情地吻他。朱利安从喉咙里发出那种他幻想中的低沉呻吟，同时下身更加激烈地摩擦着他，在接吻的间隙继续喘息着引诱：“叫出来，约书亚。”

约克想起自己路过下纳齐兹的妓院时听到的妓女的浪荡叫声，下定决心绝不发出那样的声音。但是他无法控制自己，冲上大脑的快感催促着他像一个正常的沉溺于情欲的人一样叫床，于是他断断续续地呻吟道：

“凭着……我痴情渴慕的……红唇……（By that lip I long to taste）

凭着那……丝带紧束……的腰身……”（By that zone-circled waist）

朱利安似乎微微睁大了眼睛，并且……或许是约克的错觉，那棱角分明的颧骨上仿佛染上了一抹殷红。约克用嘴唇摩挲着那抹红色，双手揉捏着他敏感的盆骨，让他因情欲和刺激而战栗。

“凭着……定情花……它们的暗喻……（By all the token-flowers that tell）

胜过了人间的……千言万语……”（What words can never speak so well）

“约书亚……”朱利安叹息道，闭上那双深邃的眼眸，腰臀不由自主地加快了摆动的幅度，“你好美……约书亚……”

约克感到自己就快被推上顶峰，呼吸变得狂乱而放纵，他吻着朱利安的鬓角、耳垂、下颌，艰难地吟诵出最后两句：

“凭着……啊！爱情的欢乐……嗯哼……与酸辛……！（By love's alternate joy and woe)

我爱你啊，你是我生命！（Ζωή μου, σᾶς ἀγαπῶ）

啊啊，丹蒙！我要死了，要死了……！”

“嘘，约书亚，没事的……”朱利安温柔地哄道，可那声音明明带着兽类的嘶哑，他的眉头也微微皱着，既痛苦又欢愉，“没错，就这样高潮，为我高潮……你好紧，约书亚，好热，我……我好舒服，约书亚，我要你的血，你的精子，我好渴……！太久了，太久了，约书亚！”

朱利安咬上约克的脖颈的瞬间，他们同时到达了高潮。约克模糊不清地重复着最后一行诗句，强壮的手臂搂住朱利安的后背，无助又肆意地进行自己人生的第一次释放。朱利安修长的身体在他有力的怀抱中颤抖，深深吞咽着约克的血液，感受着自己身体的一部分被嵌入另一个人湿热的内里，因索取而兴奋不已的快乐，那种感觉就像是辛辣的烈酒，令人畏惧也令人沉醉。他的腹中传来久违的强烈饥渴，随着每一次吞咽约克的血液而得到一点满足。

朱利安几乎把约克吸干才放开他，发出夏天喝到冰镇啤酒之后的那种叹息，然后慢慢退出他的身体。这个过程对他们两人都是折磨，尚在余韵中的身体还在寻求床伴的抚慰，不愿这么快地分离，使得他们每移动一寸就不由自主地紧绷，仿佛想要挽留对方。他们完全分开的时候同时失落地叹了口气，但没有像情侣一样黏在一起耳鬓厮磨，只是用轻哼发泄着不满，等待着余韵退去。

“丹蒙……你刚刚，”等恢复了一点理智，约克说道，“猩红饥渴。”

“是的，约书亚，猩红饥渴。”朱利安吻了吻他宽阔的肩膀，“在这么多年后。”

这么多年后。究竟是多少年呢，约克心想。“跟我讲讲罗马吧，丹蒙。”

沉默持续了许久，直到约克觉得这一次的问话也是徒劳，朱利安突然开了口。

“盖乌斯·屋大维·奥古斯都，”朱利安的神色缥缈不定，“他本该生为我们的一员。”

约克愣住了，张大了嘴。这简单的一句回答改变了一切。他必须抓住这个机会，多挖掘一些朱利安的过去，朱利安的内心。“你认识他吗？”

“我试图转化他，就像那些愚蠢的传说一样。我失败了。”朱利安的声音变得死气沉沉，“他日渐衰老，过去的美丽一去不返，最后就和他们所有人一样变成一块发臭的烂肉。”

约克飞快地思考着。不，不能轻信，朱利安太过狡猾，他完全有可能在骗他，就像他欺骗坏脾气比利·蒂普顿。必须想办法证明。他灵机一动，草草组织起自己当初为了拜读艾萨克·牛顿的著作时学习的拉丁语，问道：“他真的像苏埃托尼乌斯描述的那样英俊吗？”

“那些描述，”朱利安看向他，眼神空洞，仿佛没有意识到自己吐出了相同的语言，“不及他万分之一。”

当然，一句拉丁语代表不了什么，但约克还是忍不住有种奇特的胜利感。假如朱利安说的是真的，那么尽管他从未将白昼之子视为与他平等的种族，他也确实与其中的一些成员有过除利用以外的关系。朱利安和屋大维，他们究竟是朋友，就像他和拜伦或马什船长，还是说朱利安也曾对屋大维做过他对约克做的事？

约克想要问下去，但朱利安转过头闭上眼睛，就这样陷入沉睡，好像丝毫不在乎约克会不会抓住机会杀了他。约克也确实有过这样的念头，但朱利安说的那些话打动了他，让他对这个或许是世上最老的族人燃起了一点念想。当日他就睡在朱利安的身旁，感受着外界的白昼为他们裹上一层舒适的温暖。待太阳西沉他们从睡梦中苏醒，各自穿上黑红与白蓝的西装，一同走下螺旋阶梯，惊掉了所有人的下巴。

朱利安不再深居于舱室，开始来到大厅与众人见面。他们没有再聚餐，但是会在壁炉旁围坐成一圈，喝着雪利酒或咖啡，吃着简单的点心闲聊。有时约克会和他们聊过去的生活，有时会谈论时事——战后的世界千变万化，他们不得不更加谨慎。同时随着局势稳定下来，他们也开始躁动不安，希望结束躲藏在汽船废墟里的生活，去别的地方居住。当然，他们都不敢擅自做任何计划，但既然朱利安重新出现，他们也就能够将想法告诉他，希望他能做些什么。朱利安总是看起来对所有的提议都无动于衷，但约克知道他也希望离开。近来比利给他带来的猎物质量越来越低，这让他也开始思考下一步，思考怎样才能继续生存下去。

对约克来说，他渴望询问朱利安是否知道有族人定居在某些地方，然后立刻赶往那里。他依然没有放弃他的梦想，约克在这一行人中学到了许多，并渴望能见到更多的族人，学到更多有关他们族群的历史和生活。他更加频繁地想起马什船长，想起他当初带着约克初见热夜之梦号时抛下的豪言壮语，而约克也真心想要和他一起有所成就。约克推测马什船长跟他初见的时候已经五十多岁，现在他多半已经超过六十岁了，说即将走到生命的终点也不足为过。每每想到这里，约克就黯然神伤。自从拜伦死后，他就没有再对任何白昼的子民揭露他的身份，更不指望能与任何人成为朋友。他有幸遇到了阿布纳·马什，但他的幸运却只够他们相处几个月。这份悲伤反而更加坚定了约克离开的决心。至少他要在马什船长离开人世之前再见他一面，如果他还活着的话。

约克没再有过与朱利安独处的机会，那天的回忆对他来说变得像一场梦，让他不知道该如何看待，如何解释。他选择向前进，继续他的计划，他的生活，把丹蒙·朱利安和盖乌斯·屋大维·奥古斯都抛在脑后。

最终，他对生活的希望让他达成了其他人都在消沉中默默放弃的成就，他与辛西娅有了孩子，准备组建家庭，约克自从与自己的族人开始打交道以来第一次觉得自己不再是个年幼的孩子。这件事当然瞒不过朱利安，他带着那种即使对朱利安自己而言也非常假的假笑祝贺了约克，然后就没再说什么。约克不打算让辛西娅面对必然的死亡，他打破了他们族群的一个诅咒，他不在意打破第二个。但即使不用脑袋想，他也知道朱利安不可能让他带辛西娅去找人类医生帮忙接生，于是约克开始秘密地与西蒙商量逃跑的事情，白天在房间里和辛西娅讨论着他们未来的生活入睡，即便他们都知道，只要朱利安一天还是血族主宰，他们就一天无法违抗他的命令，寸步难行。

在比利的滔滔不绝中，纳齐兹号和疯狂的鲍勃·李号即将竞赛的消息传来了。汽船的故事仿佛唤起了丹蒙·朱利安当初屠杀热夜之梦号时的残暴，他打算让热夜之梦号重新起航，追上那两艘竞赛的汽船，并在上面复制他的暴行。在最初听到朱利安的决斗时，约克暴怒地挑战了他，并且他在那疯狂之中坚持了将近五分钟才落败，几乎就要重现十三年前的奇迹了。比利向朱利安说明了热夜之梦号糟糕的情况，于是朱利安最终放弃了他的可怕计划，但约克的绝望并未因此有任何消减。他意识到他对朱利安抱有任何幻想都是彻底的错误，朱利安始终都在疯狂的泥潭之中，即使没有汽船，他也终有一天会在那疯狂的驱使下展开屠杀。到时候面临灭顶之灾的不仅仅有那些倒霉的白昼之子，更是所有追随朱利安的黑夜子民。他们会在流言蜚语中被曝光，被追杀，而最后就算朱利安能活下来，约克能保住自己和辛西娅，他们的孩子也会在朱利安的阴影下长大，在心灵上被他所奴役扭曲。约书亚·约克决不允许这种事情发生。

那之后两周左右，约克来到了朱利安的舱室，在他对面的椅子上坐下，就像过去他请求朱利安出来与众人相见时固执地留下那样。

“汽船里有太多楼梯，且空间还是不够宽敞。”约克说道，“这里不适合孕妇居住。我在想，可不可以让辛西娅到下面的种植园里休养身体？那里还算完整，有不少房间能用。”

“看来你已经准备好要做父亲了，约书亚。”朱利安对他微笑，“可以，不过我担忧辛西娅的安全，她是那么瘦小。我会让雷蒙德也在那里陪她的。你不会介意吧，约书亚？”

约克在心里暗暗磨牙，但他回答：“当然不。”

要想与朱利安对抗，他必须先确保追随他的人的安全，尤其是辛西娅。他打算先让辛西娅住到种植园去，然后找机会让西蒙和米歇尔和她一起暗中逃走。朱利安显然也察觉到了他的目的，所以才执意让雷蒙德去监视他们，不过约克相信会有办法的解决的，西蒙很强大，他自己也是，即使是雷蒙德和柯特加在一起也不足为惧。运气好的话，他说不定还能拉拢到更多人倒向他这边。

“他们说雷蒙德是你的儿子，丹蒙。”

“他们是这么说。”朱利安淡淡地说道。

“他看起来挺像是你的儿子，”约克给自己倒了一杯朗姆酒，“可你并不像他的父亲。”

朱利安笑了，笑声宛如音乐：“我为什么要像他的父亲呢，约书亚？”

“你比任何人都要老，不管他是不是你儿子，你都一定有孩子。或者有过。”约克抿了一口朗姆酒，“我需要经验，丹蒙。我依稀记得我父亲与我共处的时光，但他在我很小时就去世了。告诉我，丹蒙，告诉我所有你知道的有关养育后代的事。如果你能的话。”约克根本无意从朱利安那里学习如何养育孩子，但为了辛西娅的安全，他现在必须尽可能解除朱利安的戒心，而这样的略带剑拔弩张气息的谈话就是他们的常态。

聊到孩子，约克不禁又想起了朱利安初登热夜之梦号的那天晚上放在他面前的那个婴儿。他想要愤怒，但他知道这毫无意义——朱利安并不在乎那个婴儿，也不在乎他屠杀的那些乘客，不在乎任何事物。千百年来他遵循着生存的本能度日，换了无数个名字，换了无数张面具。最初的丹蒙·朱利安不过是在人类甚至还未进化完全时在地球最北边的森林和冰雪中奔跑捕食、昼伏夜出的猛兽，那是段简单轻松的时光，除了食物和阳光之外他无需担心任何事，但随着人类变得愈发强大，一切都变得成百上千倍的复杂，猛兽为了求生勉强戴上人类的面具，却因此被耗尽了心力，直到只凭借着古老的求生本能维持生计。

约克想起自己在热夜之梦号上与朱利安的第一次交锋，想起当初的自己是多么恐惧，对那排山倒海般的失败感到多么沮丧。现在他只是觉得非常难过。就像朱利安说的那样，他太像人类。当人类和野兽被锁在一起时，人类没有胜算，但那一个人类的死亡改变不了野兽被锁着的事实。那场所谓惊心动魄的交锋其实就只是这样而已。到底什么样的行为才能算作白昼的子民，什么才能算作黑夜的子民呢？

“我是在拜占庭有了雷蒙德，”朱利安突然开口，把约克吓了一跳，“在十字军入侵的那段时间。我和他母亲经常一同猎杀，袭击军营，很快她就怀了孕。雷蒙德觉醒了猩红饥渴之后，每次都要杀死十几人。他的胃口无穷无尽，带来了太多麻烦，于是我饿了他，又罚他暴晒，最后击垮了他，让他跪在我面前献上血液。从那时候起我就不再是他的父亲，只是血族主宰。”

“拜占庭？”约克皱起眉头。西蒙也曾提到过他们的族人在那里几个世纪的平静生活，但十字军第四次东征的时候那座城市早就不叫这个名字了。“你是说君士坦丁堡。土耳其人叫它伊斯坦布尔。”

“都一样。”朱利安说道。

差别大了，约克心想，你少算了将近一千年。

“所以，你的建议是什么？”

“建议？你跟牲口如此相似，约书亚，你可以通过你的孩子弥补。告诉你的孩子要真正成为我们的一员，过我们的生活，遵守我们的规则。”朱利安微笑道，“放心，约书亚，我会看着这孩子长大的。”

不，你不会。“我明白了。”约克站起来，“快要破晓了，丹蒙。我回去了。”

一个月后的一天晚上，他将所有追随自己的人通过种植园的一条密道转移到了邻近的城市。雷蒙德自然发现了他们，但约克在激斗中用一把镰刀砍下了他的头颅。就这样，那个朱利安在拜占庭——君士坦丁堡，或伊斯坦布尔——生下的孩子死去了。约克洗去所有激斗的痕迹，回到了船上。这场转移仅仅是他以看望辛西娅为借口闪电般发动的，因此除了自己人谁也不知道这件事。他必须装作从种植园探望归来，无事发生的模样，就这样撑到太阳升起，他就可以趁着所有人熟睡的时候夺过比利的马逃走，前去寻找他的马什船长，然后带着更多人手回来，终结朱利安的统治。

血迹可以洗去，衣服可以更换，但身体无法说谎。鲜血和肉搏让他仍然充满着愤怒和绝望。他的脑中不断闪过雷蒙德的尸体的模样，想起朱利安说的那些话，想起自己的孩子。我绝不会像你一样对待我的孩子，朱利安，约克心想，也不会让你那样对待我的孩子。

朱利安召见了他。约克来到舱室，看见朱利安站在窗边，穿着深酒红色的西装，丝绸衬衫的前襟满是褶边，背心上打着黄金和黑钻的饰钉，手指上戴着镶嵌方形蓝宝石的金戒指。这正是朱利安初次登上热夜之梦号，与约克见面时穿着的装束。听见约克的脚步声，朱利安转过身，向他露出一个微笑。空洞而虚无的笑。

“你回来了，乔希。”

“是，丹蒙。你找我有什么事？”

朱利安上前几步：“我渴了，乔希。比利还没有回来。”

“你没有猩红饥渴。你亲口对我说的。”

朱利安看着他，并且——约克觉得是自己的错觉——满眼的疲惫和痛苦。

“过来，乔希。到我这里来。”他的声音仿佛也有气无力，几乎像是请求。

约克走到他面前，朱利安扯开他的衣领，露出他的脖颈与肩膀相交之处，一口咬了上去。约克感到自己的脸抽搐了一下。朱利安很少像这样直接吸他的血，但每一次——除开那特殊的几次——都让他感觉耻辱蔓延到全身。我不是白昼的子民，他总是不由自主地心想，且这种想法在这十三年间愈发强烈，我不是朱利安的食物。看来他这个在牲口中长大的孩子多多少少还带有一点高人一等的骄傲。这究竟是好是坏，约克也说不上来。

朱利安松开了他，但仍然埋首在他肩窝里，呼吸一点点变得粗重，且伴随着微不可察的呻吟。约克摸上他的脸颊，发现他正在发烫。“朱利安，你……猩红饥渴……你等等，我去拿我的药酒……”

“别去！”朱利安喝道，约克觉得自己从没听过他那么大声说话，“该死，乔希，我都忘了这是什么感觉了。就让我……就让我像这样待一会儿。”

约克有些不知所措。他把朱利安抱到床上，看着那漆黑的君主此刻半闭着眼不住喘息。约克把那些散落的黑色卷发撩到他耳后，朱利安仿佛是渴望他的触碰一般把脸颊送进他手心。

“你还记得我上次的猩红饥渴吗，乔希？”朱利安问道，“就在这间屋子里。”

“当然。”原来那不是一场梦。

“我在你的体内，”朱利安抓过他一只手，用嘴唇摩挲着他的手腕，“你在我耳边念诗。”

“《雅典的女郎》。那是拜伦的得意之作。”

“最后那一句，那句……听起来像是希腊语。是什么意思？”

“Ζωή μου, σᾶς ἀγαπῶ，意思是‘我爱你啊，你是我生命’。”

朱利安望向天花板，望向一片虚无：“我几乎没有听出来。实在是和我在雅典人和斯巴达人那里听到的差别太大了。”

“当然了，雅典和斯巴达已经过去快三千年，语言是不会一成不变的。”更何况是短命的白昼之子的语言。

“三千年？”

“是的，丹蒙，”约克突然感到一阵心痛，“快三千年了。”

朱利安抿了抿嘴唇，双臂微张：“过来，乔希。抱着我，就像你那天晚上抱着我一样。”

约克爬到床上，让朱利安靠在自己肩头——他无法违抗命令，朱利安毕竟还是血族主宰。他的猩红饥渴已然在消退了，片刻的激情在千年的岁月面前是那么微不足道。约克感受着那具紧贴着自己的身躯，感到一阵强烈的不甘。

“你为什么不愿意跟我走？”约克喃喃道，“你为什么要执着于这样的生活？我知道的，你根本不在乎什么主宰，你也对那些庄园和汽船不感兴趣。你是那么累，丹蒙，我可以给你平静。不需要流浪，不需要隐藏，不需要猎杀白昼的子民，也不需要依靠他们才能生存下去。”

“你以为我们之中没有人有过你这样的想法吗？成为预言中的王，回到属于我们的城市。”朱利安冷冷地笑道，“我已经走遍了这个世界的每一个角落，不管是那些极南极北的，还是深埋于水下的。根本就没有这么一个城市，或者说即使有，也早就不复存在了。”

“这无关紧要。没有的话，建一个新的就好了。”约克轻轻吻了他还沾着血的嘴唇，“你，丹蒙，我们之中最古老的，见证了一切的一切的。你通晓所有，你能补全我缺乏的经验。你要是不想跟白昼之子有所接触，把那些都交给我就好。你不用再担心流言蜚语，也不用再恐惧白昼之子的讨伐。我会把所有的宠爱都集于你一人，把最美丽的事物都堆积在你身边。”

“你是要把我锁起来吗？那些充满美丽与活力与可能性的生命，你是要禁止我享受夺走它们的快乐吗？”

“你从没为此快乐过，丹蒙。”约克哀伤地说，“不管你怎样装成快乐的样子。而且，恕我直言，你也已经不知道什么才真的美丽了。”

“噢，但我知道，你是美丽的，乔希。”朱利安的手指抚过他的下颌，“毋庸置疑。”

约克抓住他的手：“我会击败你，朱利安，总有一天。我要让你对我卑躬屈膝，我要畅饮你的血液，就像这些年来你对我做的那样！我会把你锁在笼子里——就像一头漂亮的野兽应该被给予的对待——然后让你看着我功成名就，看着我们的……不，我的子民繁荣昌盛，最终沐浴在阳光下，与白昼之子推杯换盏，就像你最憎恨的那样。”

朱利安轻轻一笑：“你会畅饮我的血液？”

约克清醒过来：“不，不会。但不管怎样，你会只属于我。”

说完，他重重地吻上朱利安的嘴唇，与数年前的那一幕如出一辙。

尽管约克有些急躁，但看着朱利安的身体缓缓从那身西装下显现实在是一种奢侈，让年轻的黑夜之子也不禁沉下心来。他让那酒红色的外套像泼洒的葡萄酒一样从朱利安肩膀上滑落，一颗颗解开那些黑钻石纽扣，露出白皙的锁骨，紧致有力的腰肢和小腹。他想起了朱利安那些敏感的部位，低头在肚脐的位置反复舔吻，让身下的人开始情动地颤抖。最后约克缓缓脱下朱利安那条漆黑的长裤，漆黑的君主就这么赤条条地仰躺在床上，有如砧板上的鱼肉。

“你怎么还穿着衣服？”朱利安轻声说，伸手解开约克的衣服。他的手指修长又灵活，很快约克就和他一样赤身裸体。约克放开支撑自己的手肘，让身体从头到脚紧贴在朱利安身上。朱利安仰头发出一声叹息，“乔希……”他的脚跟摩擦着约克的小腿，“你好强壮。”

约克没有说什么，只是抚慰他直到两人都情欲勃发，然后直入主题。他能感觉到朱利安的强大，那每一寸苍白的肌肤和每一束皮下的肌肉都蕴含着无限的力量，那燧石般的眼眸能将任何人彻底击溃，除了跪地臣服别无他法。他知道将自己的身体嵌入这么一个生物的体内是多么危险，他随时都有可能被撕开喉咙。但他也因此而兴奋，全身上下都充满征服欲。或许当初马什船长在追赶南方人号时，不惜打搅他睡眠的那种兴奋就是类似的感觉。

他有力地挺动着，朱利安也舒适地低吟，但还是缺少了什么。约克记得当初自己在朱利安的每一次深入后都溃不成军，身体全然不受控制，而朱利安此刻显然没有在享受那样的快乐。“在哪里？”约克低头问道，移动腰胯在朱利安体内寻找着，寻找那个能瞬间将人送上极乐的一点，“告诉我，丹蒙。”

“低一点。”朱利安沙哑道。

约克照他说的调整了角度，很快在一次深顶后，朱利安猛地向后仰起头，发出情动的嘶叫。他丝毫没有停顿，不停撞在那最脆弱紧绷的一点上，感受着朱利安的身体紧紧包裹住他，如心跳般在他的性器周围搏动着。

“乔希，乔希，”朱利安搂住他的脖子，呼唤道，“慢点……”

约克没有听从他的呼唤，因为他清晰地感觉到那话语言不由衷。朱利安说“慢点”，实际上是在欢迎更猛烈的索取。于是约克遵循着直觉加快了摆腰的速度，果然听到朱利安发出的呻吟是欢愉而不是痛苦。他热切地吻着朱利安的嘴唇，抚摸那头柔软的黑发，轻咬那滚动的喉结，仿佛在啜饮他的美丽。

“啊，啊，乔希！”朱利安竭力压抑着声音，压抑着自己迫切地想要迎合约克的动作的身体，“我……嗯……不行……”

“没事的，”约克低声道。话音刚落，他突然退了出去，把朱利安翻过来，从后面进入了他。

朱利安猛地绷紧了身体，呼吸停滞了一瞬间。约克感到他似乎从刚才那种半疯癫的状态清醒了过来，想要再次开始扮演血族主宰的角色了。他在朱利安反抗之前抱住他的腰，下身激烈地顶撞那一点脆弱，让朱利安的四肢都不住地颤抖。“别命令我停下，丹蒙，”他凑近朱利安耳边说道，“是你让我别走的。让我上你，就这一次。我会让你舒服的，我保证。”

朱利安危险地深呼吸着，最终点了点头。

得到了许可，约克继续稳定而激烈地操着他，释放着他积压在梦境和幻想中的欲望。朱利安的身体颤抖着敞开迎合，口中发出各种奇怪语言组成的低叫和呻吟，又或者那不过是野兽发情时的嘶吼，约克不太清楚。他现在只想重现数年前的那晚，让他们暂时遗忘仇恨，一同到达极乐。约克俯下身，贴着朱利安的黑发吟诵道：

“我可真走了，雅典的女郎！（Maid of Athens! I am gone）

怀念我吧，在孤寂的时光！"（Think of me, sweet! when alone)

一缕黑发滑落，隐约露出朱利安潮红的耳垂。约克含住它，将它放在齿间细细研磨。他们的呼吸和低喘融化在一起，肢体纠缠，黑发与白发粘连，像东方国度首尾相连的黑白鱼图，像白昼和夜晚在交欢。

“我身向伊斯坦布尔飞奔，（Though I fly to Istambol）

雅典却拘留了我的心魂，”（Athens holds my heart and soul）

朱利安的脖颈像黑天鹅般向后弯折，呼吸的频率已然癫狂。他唤着“我爱你，我爱你”，用英语，法语，古英语，日耳曼语，斯拉夫语，古希腊语，拉丁语，希伯来语，还有那些早已不复存在的，古老而原始的语言。约克紧紧拥住他，拥住这个他们族群能够遭遇的最悲惨命运的集合，像是想要将他摁进体内，从此怀揣着他所有的恐惧和黑暗度过余下的峥嵘岁月。

“我能够不爱你吗？不能！（Can I cease to love thee? No!）

我爱你啊，你是我生命！”（Ζωή μου, σᾶς ἀγαπῶ）

那最后一句吟唱将他们同时送上顶峰。高潮的余韵退去后，他们如爱人般耳鬓厮磨，在丝绸的包裹与甜言蜜语中坠入梦乡。

当白昼来临，约克不辞而别，策马奔向他的阿布纳·马什船长，奔向他的未来，他的梦想，他那尚不存在的，位于极北的海岸的黑夜之城。

阳光烧去了他被丹蒙·朱利安触碰过的肌肤。

他梦见了一座没有白昼的海边城市。墨蓝的海浪拍打着海岸，蓝白银的汽船停泊在港口。一座寒冰与水晶铸就的城堡矗立在山丘之上，山下是平和而美丽的城市。他隐约听见在高台之上，盖乌斯·屋大维·奥古斯都在面对群众发表演讲，宛如一颗明星。

乔希拉着他来到城郊的森林，拍打覆盖着白色雾凇的树枝，伴着小溪传来的水流声起舞。他们在雪地里欢愉，相拥着欣赏夜空中变换的极光。

“我爱你。”乔希对他说，带着温暖的微笑。刹那间一阵暖风拂面，雾凇退去，太阳升起，可他却没有感到一丝痛苦。百花盛开，万物复苏，春天来临。

他醒来，发现自己不记得梦到了什么。

门外传来骚乱声。

丹蒙·朱利安打开房门，看见阿布纳·马什和他的枪，看见约书亚·约克和他的灰色眼睛，看见了自己的命运。

他坦然接受，于是内心深处的野兽将他抛弃，重新占据了这具躯壳。

“我应该死去。这样我就不会再感受到此刻正吞噬着我的痛苦，我将再也不会为那些永远得不到满足，也永远不会熄灭的情感所困扰。创造了我的生命的人已经与世长辞，等到我也化为灰烬之后，有关我们俩的记忆将很快被世人遗忘。我再也见不到日月星辰，再也感觉不到微风吹拂我的面颊。视觉、触觉，所有的意识都将消失。这样，我就能找到我的幸福了。几年前，当这个世界的形象初次展现在我眼前时，我感受到了夏日令人愉快的暖意，听到了树叶沙沙作响，鸟儿雀跃欢唱。那时，这些就是我全部的世界。当时要我死，我一定会痛哭流涕的。可现在，死是我唯一的寄托和安慰了。”

——《弗兰肯斯坦》玛丽·雪莱


End file.
